Our Nightmares
by QueenofHearts7378
Summary: Danny was going to strangle a certain ghost. Not only did they trap him in the Ghost Zone with twelve strangers (three who sound British), but they're making them all go through their worst nightmares! Can Danny survive with his secret intact? Though these strangers do seem to have secrets of their own... Rated T for flirting and battles.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! A new fanfic! Soooo I was up all night one night reading others fanfics when I came across one about a maze of fears with Danny and his friends. Now, I hadn't slept in a while and sometimes when I don't sleep enough I go into what I call auto-pilot. Basically it's like sleep walking but I'm awake and aware, I just don't remember anything I said or did. It's not that fun. Well I still dream while I'm on auto-pilot and I had a dream that Danny Fenton, Sam, Tucker, Dani, Randy Cunningham, Howard, Jake Long, Rose, Trixie, Spud, Percy Jackson, Annabeth, Grover, Harry Potter, Ron, and Hermione all met by going through each other's nightmares. When I woke up I still remembered most of this dream and was like ding-ding-ding, LIGHT BULB! So I turned it into a fanfic. **

**As usual, for those who don't know, I only do one disclaimer per story instead of one each chapter, but it's a good one. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO **_**NOT **_**OWN DANNY PHANTOM, RANDY CUNNINGHAM 9TH GRADE NINJA, AMERICAN DRAGON JAKE LONG, PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, OR HARRY POTTER IN ANY WAY. IF I DID, I WOULD BE FILTHY STINKING RICH. AND I AM NOT FILTHY STINKING RICH. I REPEAT: I DO **_**NOT **_**OWN ANY OF THE FIVE SHOWS/BOOK SERIES LISTED ABOVE. SO DON'T SUE ME. **

**Enjoy a dip into my strange mind!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Mr. Fenton?"

"..."

"Mr. Fenton."

"..."

"MR. FENTON!"

Danny jerked his head up to find a very angry Mr. Lancer scowling at him from his desk. Danny yawned.

"Yeah Mr. Lancer?"

Lancer crossed his arms, still scowling at Danny, "Are you paying attention, Mr. Fenton?"

Danny stretched his arms, and yawning said, "Of course I am."

"Well then what was I just going over?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well, I don't think I understand everything, but...it had something to do with a book, right?"

His class snickered behind while Lancer pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can you be more specific?"

"A book we were reading?" His statement was more of a question.

Mr. Lancer glared at him while the rest of the class openly laughed now. "My class is not for sleeping, something I will discuss with you after class." Then he turned back to the bird and continued his boring narration on some book.

Danny propped his head with one hand on his desk. His eyes were half closed, and he was struggling to stay awake. He glanced at the clock. Only one minute left and it seemed to be going slower with each second. Danny frowned. It would be just like Clockwork to annoy Danny by slowing his classes down. He'd done it before. He gets _really _bored in his tower.

Then finally, _finally, _the bell rang.

The class rushed out, with the exception of Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

Danny shouldered his backpack and said, "Go ahead guys, I'll catch up."

Tucker nodded, barley looking up from his newest PDA. Sam glanced at Danny, letting a bit of worry show in her eyes before nodding, too, dragging Tucker with her out of the classroom.

Danny walked up to Mr. Lancer's desk, "You wanted to see me."

Mr. Lancer sat down at his desk and looked at Daniel Fenton. He looked, not exactly tired, but worn. He had dark circles under his eyes, which were duller than usual, and his hair was messier than usual. He was slightly hunched over and his clothes were hanging loose on his small frame. Lancer could tell something was wrong.

"Is there anything wrong, Mr. Fenton? Maybe something that's keeping you up at night?"

Danny looked at him, his expression never changing. He knew Mr. Lancer cared about his students, that's why he was so hard on them, especially Danny. Though he seemed to turn a blind eye to the bullying. Danny was surprised, not showing it though. Lancer was right, in a way. Something was keeping him up at night. Ghosts kept showing up around town, while he was trying to sleep. Emphasis on _trying. _

"I'm sorry Mr. Lancer. I've just been having trouble sleeping." Danny said, ending the sentence with a yawn. Mr. Lancer looked at him.

"I'm aware of that Mr. Fenton. Any particular reason why?"

Danny smiled humorlessly, "They're just nightmares." Then he walked out the door without waiting for a reaction.

* * *

><p>"Cunningham? You awake?"<p>

Howard looked at his best friend, who was snoring away in Driscoll's class. Howard smiled mischievously. Reaching into his bag he pulled out a big, black marker. Time for some payback. Just as he was about to draw a mustache on his best friend, Randy gasped, his eyes shooting open, and he went tumbling into the aisle. The class roared in laughter.

"Mr. Cunningham!"

Randy stood back up, looking at the very angry science teacher. And her skeleton husband.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeees, Mrs. Driscoll?" Randy asked sliding back into his seat.

"Were you sleeping in class again?"

"Oh no, no I would _never _do that." Randy said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

Mrs. Driscoll sniffed disapprovingly, "I would hope not," she glanced at Howard, who had hidden the marker behind his back as soon as Randy woke up, "And Mr. Weinerman? Do try to keep from drawing on peoples faces when they are sleeping." She turned back to the board continuing the lecture.

Randy glared at Howard, who wasn't looking at him and whistling, tunelessly.

"What the juice man? Were you about to draw on my face?" Randy whispered.

"Haha, _what? _I have _no _idea what you're talking about." Howard whispered back. "And anyways, what the juice were you doing sleeping in class? You _never _sleep in class. And I don't count the times when you shloomp into the Nomicon."

Randy put his head in his arms and groaned. "I haven't been sleeping well, alright?"

"Let me guess, late night attacks." Howard started playing a game under the lab table he and Randy shared. "That's wonk. They won't even let you sleep now, huh?"

Randy sat back up, blinking his weary eyes, "Nah, McFist and The Sorceror sleep too. They hardly ever attack at night." Randy let out a yawn, stretching his arms. "I can't sleep 'cause I keep having nightmares."

Howard paused his game and looked at his friend, "Have you asked your stupid book?"

Randy glared at Howard, "It's not a stupid book, it's an-"

"-ancient, 800 year old book full of ninja wisdom." Howard interrupted, waving his hand aimlessly," Yeah, yeah, you've told me this a thousand times, Cunningham."

"Well stop calling it a stupid book. And no, no I haven't."

"Well why not?"

Randy shrugged. "I don't know."

"Mr. Cunningham! Mr. Weinerman!" Mrs. Driscoll glared at them from the front of the room, "What have I said about talking in class?"

"Uhhh..." Howard scratched his head, "You know, I don't remember."

"Well maybe detention will jog you boys memories."

Howard's eyes widened. Normally he doesn't mind getting detention, but tonight was game night! He couldn't get detention! He looked at his best friend.

Randy saw the pleading look on his face. "No."

"Please Cunningham?"

"No, Howard. You know it's only for emergencies."

"This _is _an emergency! Game night, Cunningham, remember?"

Randy groaned, "Fine but you owe me." He closed his eyes, Mrs. Driscoll was still glaring at them.

He opened his eyes and she gasped.

Randy Cunningham's usual sapphire eyes seemed to have gotten twice as big and about three times deeper, tears started to swell in the corners of his eyes but never fell, he brought his hand up to his chin, and slightly stuck his lower lip out.

The rest of the girls in the class sighed.

"D-do you _really _have t-to give us detention?" Randy said, his lower lip trembling.

Mrs. Driscoll squirmed where she stood.

"Ooohh, I love it when he does this!" Theresa squealed, making google eyes at Randy.

What she was referring to was Randy's puppy dog face. It was the sweetest, most adorably heartbreaking look ever. You were lucky if you ever got to see it. But if you were on the receiving end...you just couldn't say no to anything. He could wrap you around his finger. Randy loved attention, he really did, but not the kind of attention his puppy dog face got. That's why he used it so rarely.

Mrs. Driscoll stared at him, her eyes starting to tear up as well, "W-well...I...you-you see..." She wrung her hands uncomfortably, "May-maybe just a warning this time." Randy instantly smiled at her, his eyes going back to normal. "But you will have detention next time I catch you talking in class!" She said pointing her finger at him, as the bell rang.

Randy and Howard rushed out of class, grateful for the day being over.

"So what was this about nightmares?"

* * *

><p><strong>Here's some details about who all is going to be in it as well as a time frame for the story. I wanted them all to be kinda within the same age.<strong>

**Team Phanton** Amity Park, IL

1. Daniel (Danny) Fenton/Phantom-Dan Phantom

2. Tucker Foley-hospitals

3. Samantha (Sam) Manson-mind controlled Danny

4. Danielle (Dani) Fenton/Phantom-melting into goo

**Ninja and friend** Norisville, OH

5. Howard Wienerman-running out of food (especially chicken) :/

6. Randall (Randy) Cunningham/The Ninja of Norisville-chickens :/

**American Dragon and friends** Manhattan, NY boroughs.

7. Jacob (Jake) Luke Long/Am. Dragon-being put in a cage at a zoo (I don't know, seems reasonable)

8. Trixie Carter-ghosts (after Shackles Jack and his gang)

9. Aurthur P. (Spud) Spudinski-clowns

10. Rose Korosu/Huntsgirl-mind controlled (or evil) Jake

**Demigods and protector** Long Island, NY

11. Perseus (Percy) Jackson-suffocation

12. Annabeth Chase-spiders

13. Grover Underwood-bunnies :/

**Golden wizard trio** Scotland, Great Britain

14. Harry Potter-dementors (ya know, fear itself)

15. Hermione Granger-failing classes :/

16. Ron Weasley-spiders

**Pairings-actually, none but Jake/Rose, maybe a little flirty flirt flirt between some couples**

**Time frame! All are 15. Randy and Howard are _freshmen_, but they _are_ 15. **

**For Danny Phantom - next to last episode. No PP, so no reveal, and no Danny and Sam dating**

**Ninja - after the episode "Snow Klahoma"**

**Am Drag - after Hong Kong Longs, simply for Rose to be in it with her memories**

**Percy Jackson - sometime after the labyrinth but before the start of the 5th book**

**Harry Potter - week before school starts in their 5th year**

**To clear some stuff up - not all of these fears are actual fears (Trixie for example, she's _way _too fearless to be afraid of ghosts. I just added some sensible fears and then Trixie because it's another conflict to make the story interesting. Percy does have a fear of suffocation, but I don't think it develops till later, but let's just go with it. Rose never had her last name mentioned in the _entire _series so I made one up. Can anyone guess what it stands for? It's kinda ironic considering what Jake's last name means. Also, tell me if any of the characters seem OOC.**

**Until next chapter my viewers of corn!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Concentrate. _

Jake balanced on the broom, eyes closed, books towering in both hands, while Fu Dog hung on his shoulders, constantly spouting off magical facts that Jake already knew, trying to throw his concentration.

_Concentrate. _

"Come on Jakie!" Trixie cheered from her safe spot, just in case he fell, again.

"You can do it this time bro!" Spud hollered, standing by Trixie in the safe spot.

_Con-cen-trate!_

Rose sat quietly, knowing that whatever she said could throw Jake off, having gone through similar training herself. She smiled. It was good of Jake to invite her to visit America for some time. She was tired of just seeing Jake in their dream dates.

_Come on Jake! Rose is watching, so don't screw up. Concentrate. _

Jake was tired. It wasn't from training with Gramps, studying with Rose, skateboarding with Trixie and Spud, or patrolling last night. He could feel the fatigue weighing his arms down, and winced inwardly as Fu Dog's voice kept hammering in his head, not helping the headache that had been formed from lack of sleep.

But Jake kept calm, drowning out all the voices, till all he could hear was his own breathing. At that point, he seemed to be half-asleep, only awake in his own mind, which had started to wonder off. Then it came to the factor that had him so tired.

Jake snapped to attention, wobbled on the broom a little, before falling back towards the floor. Fu Dog jumped off him, just in time to avoid becoming a cushion to soften Jake's fall. Jake hit the floor hard, and the dozen or so heavy books landed mostly on him.

Trixie and Spud winced from their safe spot in the corner of the room. Lao Shi started his lecture on how important good focus was. Fu Dog walked around, complaining about him being sore.

Rose got up and walked to her boyfriend, who was still lying on the floor, not having got up after fell off the broom. She moved a couple books off him and laughed.

"Gramps," She said, stopping him mid-lecture. She, like most of the Long family and friends, had started calling Lao Shi 'Gramps' after the battle in Hong Kong. "He's not listening, he's asleep."

"_What!_"

Sure enough, Jake was fast asleep on the floor, despite having just fallen from a broom and having about a dozen, 10 pound books fall on him. Gramps shook his head, muttering Mandarin under his breath. Trixie nodded her head in admiration, while Spud laughed his head off.

"I got it," Fu Dog said as he grabbed a cup full of ice and water. Rose took a few steps back, not sure if he had the same reaction to surprises as she did when she was woken up. Fu Dog wasted no time in dumping the cup full of ice and water on Jake's face.

He jumped shouting, "_Cold! Cold! Really cold!_" As he danced around, trying to get the ice that had, somehow, fallen into his shirt out.

This only made his two friends laugh harder, while Rose put her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle the giggles. Fu Dog threw a towel at Jake, laughing as he said, "Maybe you shouldn't fall asleep while training."

"S'not my fault," Jake yawned, helping Rose pick up the heavy books.

Lao Shi glared at his grandson. "Have you been staying up late playing video games again?"

Jake shook his head as he yawned again, putting the books back on the bookshelf. Lao Shi continued to glare at him, not believing him.

"He really hasn't Gramps," Trixie said, finally getting her breath back, "If anything Jake's been leaving earlier than usual."

"I've been trying to get some more sleep," Jake mumbled, his eyelids drooping, "I've been having nightmares." He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well, _one_ nightmare. Over and over again."

"Well that's funny," Spud said, plopping down on the couch next to Jake, "I've been having the same nightmare for the past few weeks. It has clowns." Spud shuddered.

Lao Shi frowned. "So both of you have been having the same nightmare? Has anyone else had any?"

Rose sat next to Jake, occasionally prodding him awake. She nodded her head. Trixie leaned on the wall next to the couch, "Yeah, why? Ya think something's doing this to us?"

"Maybe. Fu Dog?"

Fu Dog pulled out a bunch of the magical guide books, leafing through them quickly. "There isn't anything I've ever seen or heard of that could do something like that, but I'll keep looking."

Rose stood up, pulling Jake with her, "Meanwhile we'll go to the library. Maybe we will find something there."

* * *

><p>Percy flew up, gasping. He looked around the cabin, trying to catch his breath. The sun was just starting to rise, but breakfast was still an hour or two away. He put his head in his hands, his breath finally slowing.<p>

_Just a nightmare. Just a nightmare. It wasn't real._ He groaned as he lifted his head and got up from his bunk.

He got dressed, trying to shake off the effects of the nightmare. Why oh why did demigods have to have realistic dreams? Why can't they have normal nightmares.

Percy finished dressing ,and walked out the door, heading down to the shore to kill time till breakfast. The camp was just waking up, campers stumbling out of the cabins. Some heading to various buildings to get a start on the day. Some checking in and around their cabins for any pranks that had been laid in the night. Some standing around the corner as they watched their pranks go off.

A thought crossed his mind as he looked towards the forest. Percy turned and raced to the Big House.

Before he got to the door, Chiron came trotting out. "Percy!" he called out surprised, "Why are you up so early?"

"I need to ask you a question," said Percy, slightly winded from his run.

"Okay, what is the question?" Chiron said, looking curiously at Percy.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, is there any monster or god or other mythological creature that can control dreams?"

Chiron raised an eyebrow, "There are two, why do you want to know?"

Percy let out a sigh before saying, "I've just….I haven't been sleeping well….and usually….you know I get dreams every now and then….but they aren't like the usual dreams….and I….I don't know…."

"Percy, you can tell me. What's troubling you?" Chiron said kindly.

"I've been having the same nightmare for weeks straight now. It's the same every time, and I want to know-"

"You too?" A voice said behind Percy. He turned to see his friend Grover trotting over to him, bags under his eyes.

"You've been having nightmares also?" Chiron asked.

Grover nodded, stopping to stand next to Percy.

Grover nodded, stopping to stand next to Percy. "Yeah, the same one. Over and over again." He looked to Percy, somewhat sheepishly, "You see any rabbits in your dreams?"

Percy looked at his friend strangely. Then he snickered. "You still haven't gotten over that?"

Grover shook his head at Percy. "It's not funny," He said, "Has anyone else been having these problems?"

Percy sighed tiredly, "Don't tell her I told you, but Annabeth's been looking tired lately and when I commented on it, she said she had trouble sleeping."

"No one else?"

Grover and Percy shook their heads. "So something's targeting you three," Chiron turned away from them, "Find Annabeth and meet me back here as soon as you can. We have some research to do."

Percy groaned as Grover pulled him away from the big house to find Annabeth. Maybe she'll know what, or 'who' is targeting them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry. Been focusing on my other story.<strong>

**I'm not writing from Harry's point of view. It's basically just him waking from a nightmare, not telling anyone, and going back to sleep in Grimuald Place. Nothing exciting. And yes, Ron and Hermione have been having nightmares, but they're keeping just as quiet. I'm not good at writing from Harry's point of view, so no wizards till later chapters. Sorry wizard and witch fans.**

**Mornig-Star57: **Thank you. For being my first reviewer and for liking the story.

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: **One, _love _the name. Two, I'm glad you liked it enough to flip a random table. Three, you are the first person to ever flip a table for me, hypothetically or otherwise...thank you!

*sigh* **I'm tired, I'm sore, and if I keep writing I'm going to get detention and won't be able to write for you guys for months.**

**Until next time my viewers of the corn!**


End file.
